five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Kakazu
'Introduction' Kakuzu was an S-rank missing-nin from Hidden Waterfall village and a member of Akatsuki who was partnered with Hidan. Kisame Hoshigaki jokingly refered to them as the Zombie Combo, due to the fact that, in differing senses, they could not die. he is a Major Antagonist in the Clover Town and Magnolia Arcs. Personality Kakuzu was greedy and miserly individual. He would arrange goals in terms of the highest profit he could gain from them, and was often unwilling to involve himself in something if there was nothing to gain from it, as well as claiming that he tended to forget opponents who were not worth any money after he was done with them. He even remarked that money is the only dependable thing in the world. Due to this end, he referred to himself as the "Treasurer of Akatsuki". Given his friendly relationship with Zangei, his bounty officer, it would seem he collected bounties rather frequently to earn cash, and did so (or at least tried) during his missions on several occasions. The frequent side-tasks and devotion to money were both major points of contention between Hidan and Kakuzu. He also seemed to respect an opponent who thinks well, as shown with his reaction to Kakashi's counters to Kakuzu's masks, and Shikamaru's quick analysis of Hidan's curse, even mentioning Shikamaru would have been a good bounty in the future. 'History (Naruto Manga )' Kakazu was once an elite ninja from the Hidden Waterfall Village he was assigned a mission to kill the 1st Hokage Hashirama Senju. 'Five world war: Fairy Tail Campaign' Relationships Powers and Abilities Kakazu is an s-rank criminal and a member of the Akatsuki. As such Kakazu is strong shinobi. During his youth he was given the mission by the higher ups in his village with the assassination of the First Hokage Hashima Senju. Though he failed he was picked because he was consider the strongest shinobi of the village that time even higher than the current village leader. He stole forbidden jutsu from his village before defecting and then start making his living as a bounty earning a good reputation. Before joining the war he was able to defeat and capture Yugito Nii along with his partner Hidan. Defeat one the former members of Twelve Guardian Ninja, Chriku. Fight on par with Kakashi Hatake, Team 8 and Act of order Naruto Uzumaki. 'Ninjutsu' 'Earth Grudge Fear: '''Is a secret kinjutsu of Takigakurewhich transforms the user's body into something similar to that of a rag-doll, held together by hundreds of thick black threads. * Earth Mask: * Fire Mask: This heart had a fire-affinity, and took on the shape of a demonic tiger. It could use Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work. This mask could also unite with the Wind mask to launch a fire-wind dual strike that was near unstoppable. * Wind Mask: This heart had a wind-affinity, and took on a strange four-legged body with thin wings. It could use Wind Release: Pressure Damage. It could unite with the Fire mask to launch a fire-wind dual strike that was near unstoppable. * Lightning Mask: This heart had a lightning-affinity, and took on the shape of some sort of deformed bipedal. It could use Lightning Release: False Darkness. * Water Mask: his heart had an water-affinity, and took on the shape of a demonic, beaked bipedal. It allowed Kakuzu to use Water Release techniques. * Magic Mask: * Kidō Mask: 'Nature Transformation' '''Earth Style' * Earth Style: Iron Skin: The user flows earth-natured chakra through all or parts of their body, causing it to become noticeably darker, all while increasing their defensive power to become as hard as diamond. As such, this allows the user to easily be able to withstand most attacks with little to no damage, with the exception of Lightning Release ninjutsu. Furthermore, the destructive power of physical attacks is increased, making this a great all-purpose technique. Wind Style * Wind Style: Pressure Damage: A powerful wind technique released by Kakuzu's wind-element mask. This tornado-like mass is compressed until it has a very high density before being released. The blast can hit a vast range, inflicting massive damage on both the target and their close surroundings. This technique can also be combined with the Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work, to increase the flame's potency in a great scale, causing a massive fire-storm. Lightning Style * Lightning Style: False Darkness: The user emits lightning in the shape of a spear from its mouth, which then pierces the enemy. Its destructive power is great enough to even pierce through rock; meaning it has a high killing potential. The user can increase the number of spears to attack multiple enemies. This, coupled with the sheer speed of the lightning, makes it a difficult technique to evade. This technique is capable of being focused into a straight beam, similar to a laser. Kakuzu is able to use this through his lightning-element mask. Fire Style * Fire Style: Searing Migraine: Kakuzu's fire-element mask fires a small fireball that erupts into a giant fire-storm after making contact with a surface, causing widespread destruction to the area. Since the flames travel along the ground, and cover such a wide area this is a difficult technique to evade. When combined with Wind Release: Pressure Damage, this technique is amplified to the point of being able to evaporate a large amount of water in an instant. Water Style * Water Clones: Magic * Telekinesis: Kidō * Hadō #63. Raikōhō (雷吼炮, Thunder Roar Sear; Viz "Fiery Lightning Howl"): Generating an orb of yellow lighting above the palm of his hand, the practitioner fires the built-up energy at his target as a massive concentration of energy which resembles a lightning strike. The effect has devastatingly destructive results. * Hadō #73. Sōren Sōkatsui (双漣蒼火墜, Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down; Viz"Twin Lotuses, Pale Fire Crash"): An advanced form of Hadō #33. Sōkatsui, it has twice the effectiveness. Generating blue energy with his/her index and middle fingers, the practitioner makes a pushing motion with both of his/her palms to push the gathered energy toward the target in a concentrated blast. It is essentially a doubled version of Hadō #33. Sōkatsui because the user fires two bursts of blue energy with much greater potency than the single shot variety Trivia * Many of Kakuzu's techniques are named after various mecha from Mobile Suit Gundam. Category:Hidden WaterFall Village Category:Akatsuki Category:Coalition Category:Coalition Captain Category:Naruto (Series) Category:Resurrected Category:Male Category:Shinobi Category:Magnolia Coalition Unit Category:Clover Town Coalition Unit Category:Fire Manipulation Users Category:Lightning Manipulation Users Category:Water Manipulation Users Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Wind Manipulation Users Category:Earth Manipulation Users Category:Missing-Nin Category:Criminal Underworld Category:Ninja World